Rockstar
by leo-lowen
Summary: Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. Inspired by Nickelback's Rockstar. NaruSaku, GaaHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. AU, rated for drug usage and some qustionable scenes.
1. Naruto

**Welcome to the rollercoaster, people! This fic was inspired by Nickelback's "Rockstar". Thank you all SO much, and a special thanks to Heartfelt****Dream, my co-author and friend. **

**Warning: This story will contain heavy drug usage, and some sexual implications. It's M for a reason, people. (Heartfelt did not want any of this, btw)  
**

**Let's get started!**_**  
**_

****_-_

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be_

Naruto's POV

"You know that your band, _Stealth_, is good," said the record producer, Tsunade. "But being good just isn't good enough these days."

I raised my eyebrows. She caught the look.

"Three guys in a band. Well, that's every other band out there. I think you need a feminine influence. Someone talented. Surely you can find _some_one."

"We'll hold auditions," said Kakashi, our manager. Gaara nodded silently.

"But say we can't find a girl who's right for Stealth?" asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes and fiddling with the bottom of his dark, fitted T-shirt.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Tsunade surveyed us through brown eyes.

So, apparently, we were holding auditions.

-

Well, most of the auditions sucked, to be honest. We thought we'd never find a good fourth member for our band.

"Sakura Haruno," Gaara read off the list of prospective band members.

A girl with pink hair, a red minidress and torn black tights strode confidently onstage. A black belt with silver studs was looped around her waist. Her black guitar had a sticker of a frozen-looking pink flower on it. In short, she looked the part. But we needed to hear her play.

She plugged in the guitar and walked over to Gaara's keyboard, and I immediately saw him tense up. No one touches Gaara's stuff without a good reason and a death wish, just in case. She began to play a simple melody that sounded vaguely familiar. Then she blasted us with the intro to Breaking Benjamin's "Breakdown". And she blasted it _well._ Really well. She played a few more measures and then looked up at us.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, which happened to be "Oh, hell yes."

"So I'm in?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "Kakashi, go ahead and cancel all the other auditions. We found our girl."

Sakura just stood there, grinning like a crazy person, then ran offstage, whooping and hollering.

"She seems like a calm, composed person." said Sasuke sardonically. To which I replied:

"She seems like our ticket to the big time to me."

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar._

_-_

**Leo's A/N: Okay. If you all go to youtube and listen to "Rockstar" and "Breakdown", you'll get these references. Quotes from "Rockstar" will precede every chapter. Thanks for reading, I love you allll! **_  
_


	2. Sakura

**Chapter 2 up! Another joint effort from Heartfelt Dream and leo-lowen. Enjoy!**

**-**

_They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer  
on speed dial_

Sakura's POV

Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I made the band, my god, I did it! It wasn't a dream. I was going to be famous! "FAMOUS!"

I looked around at the twenty-some other girls still waiting in line, who were giving me extremely alarmed looks. That was around the time that I realized that I had screamed the last word aloud. Whoops.

The manager of the band, the silver-haired one wearing a vest and a mask (everyone's entitled to their quirks, I suppose), called out, "Sorry, the auditions are closed. Thank you all for coming."

About half of the girls' heads snapped around angrily in my direction. I swear the air temperature dropped about fifty degrees. A redhead hissed at me. A brunette flipped me off. A cutthroat business, this, but still, it was my dream!

The manager looked at me. "First rehearsal starts now."

I blinked. "Alright, then"

-

"No, no." I said, pointing to a guitar solo halfway through Stealth's new song 'Shinobi'. "This is thirty-two measures long. Don't you think that it's too long? I think we should cut it in half."

"No," said Naruto heatedly. "That solo is really important."

"Sixteen measures would suffice," I shot back. We glared daggers at each other... but I was sure I was right.

"Look," said Gaara irritably. "Make it twenty-four. We can cut out the first eight measures and not rip each others' throats out."

I looked to Gaara, rather curious about him. After all, he didn't seem the peace-making type, did he? Or maybe he was just frustrated and he wanted to move on. Yeah, that one's probably more likely.

Kakashi looked up from his "adult novel" for once. "Yeah, you'll need your vocal chords to be intact. The first concert with our new member is tomorrow and the show is sold out."

I brightened considerably. "Really? That's awesome!!!"

I was esctatic. After all, this would be my debut as a member of "Stealth" What more could a long-time fan dream of? And maybe... well, maybe I'll impress Sasuke... He's always made an impression on me. Snapping back to reality, I focused on the rehearsal.

We practiced the newly edited 'Shinobi', along with 'Myself Alone', 'Azure Sky', and 'Tsukuyomi' (which Sasuke wrote on one of his low times). These were the songs we would perform in concert, and I wonder how different it would be to play them on stage. Of course, I wouldn't get stage fright or anything! No, Sakura Haruno was a born performer. I am... I suppose I am just excited!

The door swung open and a tall figure appeared in the doorway. He had long, black hair pulled back somewhat messily and wore a long black trenchcoat, a shirt with a cloud design on it, and jeans. The person in question also had two, oddly symmetrical scars on his pale face. He looked… he looked like… Sasuke, actually.

Funny that I would make this connection, because the man walked over to Sasuke right then. "Hey, little bro," he gave a weird half-smile. (Aha!  
I thought) "You need anything?"

Sasuke glared, but nodded. "Hey, Itachi. A little speed, but that's it."

"Coke," called Naruto as he unplugged his guitar.

"Some ludes" said Gaara.

Sasuke snorted. "_You_ don't need any sedatives."

I was completely in the dark until Itachi started doling out the 'merchandise'. Then reality bitch-slapped me. Holy shit!

Itachi turned to me. "You want anything?"

I stood, frozen, and everyone looked at me. "Urrr…" I made a strangle noise. Would they think I was a priss if I didn't get some? After all, I didn't have to _use_ it… "Umm… just a little speed."

He handed me a packet with whitish crystals in it, so I gave him the twenty dollars owed.

Naruto was giving me a really strange look as I put it into my pocket. He looked like he had just figured something out. _Uh oh..._ I winced. He probably figured out that this was my first time. He kept shooting me furtive glances and looking away when I tried to catch his eye.

-

Narcotics officer Neji Hyuuga called his assistant, Tenten, over. "Hey, I found something."

She walked over as she smoothed a brown wisp that had escaped one of her twin hair-buns. "On what?"

Neji brought over the sheet that he had printed out. "On the Akatsuki drug-dealing ring. They just arrested one of the guys. Calls himself 'Sasori'. He was a big dealer, so I'm glad we caught him. But there are still quite a few out there."

"Rumor has it, one of them's really covering a lot of ground. He's the number one dealer in the Akatsuki, and his street name is 'Sharingan'. Tenten said as she studied the sheet of paper.

"I've heard of him, too." Neji replied. "But he's good at evading us."

Tenten smiled wryly at Neji. "Not for long."

-

Ino was in a state of euphoria. Totally! She was going to go see Stealth tomorrow. And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would see her from the stage, amidst the other fans, and become smitten with the cute, mysterious blond he saw... and ask her out!

-

Leo's A/N: (pant) (wheeze) Done! (collapses) I'm also tossing around another idea for an FMA fic, so there's been a lot on my mind lately.

Heartfelt's A/N:... Hi .

Sakura: Aren't you going to say more than that?

Leo: Yeah, c'mon.

Sasuke: Really, you sound like Hinata.

Gaara: ...

Heartfelt: GAARA! SQUEE! glomp

Gaara: ...Off...

Heartfelt: NOPE! XD

_While Sasuke flails at the excessive use of emotiocons (he hates those... says they zap his angst...), Gaara stoically commands Dream to stop glomping him whilst various other arguments/conversations ensue._

END CHAPTER :)

(Sasuke Flails)


End file.
